The present invention is in the field of fins attached to the underside of watercrafts. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of removable surfboard fins. Specifically, the present invention gives a surfer the ability to securely fasten a two-tabbed removable fin to a single-tab fin box, which would otherwise not be possible.
The ability to change the fins on a surfboard has various advantages for the owner of a surfboard. Many surfboard owners experiment with different removable surfboard fin designs and materials to find a fin configuration that best suits their surfing style, surfboard performance and ocean conditions.
Surfboards, Stand-Up Paddleboards and Kayaks typically have either 1 large fin or 3 small fins and less frequently 2, 4 or 5 fins. In the case of 1-fin surfboard, the fin is usually fixed on the underside of the board towards its tail along the centerline. A 3-fin surfboard usually includes a fin attached to the underside of the rear of the board on its centerline, and 2 other side fins placed symmetrically towards the outside edges of the board, which are canted outward.
Different fin arrangements change the performance of the surfboard. Typically, a 1-fin arrangement improves the speed of a surfboard. A 2-fin arrangement improves the maneuverability of a surfboard. A 3-fin arrangement is the most common and gives the board a mix of characteristics from a 1-fin and 2-fin arrangement. However, the 3-fin arrangement increases drag and can make a surfboard slower in the water. A 4-fin arrangement has two outer fins on the left and right side of a surfboard but no center fin. A 4-fin arrangement has similar properties to that of a 2-fin arrangement but it lacks control when compared to a 1-fin or 3-fin arrangement. A 5-fin arrangement has a similar arrangement to that of a 4-fin arrangement and also includes a center fin (typically smaller). A 5-fin arrangement has similar properties to that of 3-fin arrangement in terms of controllability but is typically faster like a 4-fin arrangement.
In some cases, surfboard fins are fixed to a surfboard permanently using various materials that typically include resins and fiberglass. In other cases, surfboard fins are temporarily fixed to surfboards by means of removable fin systems. As mentioned previously, the ability to change fins with a removable fin system has numerous advantages when compared to a surfboard with a permanently fixed fin or fins to the underside of the surfboard. When traveling with one or more surfboards, the ability to remove fins from a surfboard enables the surfer to reduce the space needed to pack the surfboard, saving the area that would otherwise be needed for the clearance of the fin or fins. Also, when traveling with one or more surfboards, it is common for the surfboard to be handled by airline, train, or bus staff. In many cases, surfboards get damaged during the handling process. A common area of damage to a surfboard during this process is the breakage of fixed fins on the surfboard. By removing the one or more removable fins, a surfer greatly reduces the risk of damage to the surfboard, prolonging the life and usefulness of the surfboard.
Another advantage to surfboard owners is having the ability to change out the removable fins on a surfboard with a removable fin system to improve surfboard performance. It is common practice for surfers to change their removable fins depending on the wave conditions, surfboard shape, and desire for experimentation, all of which can lead to performance improvements. Having a surfboard with a removable fin system allows a surfer to use fins with different base lengths, foils, rake, heights, materials, and other design elements. These are some of the many advantages that explain why a majority of surfboards today are manufactured with removable fin systems compared to a surfboards manufactured with a fixed fin or fins.
Several removable fin systems currently exist, which removably secure removable fins to fin boxes or fin plugs embedded in the underside of a surfboard. Examples of existing removable fin systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,025, 5,464,359, and 5,975,974. The receiving component of the removable fin systems, commonly known as fin boxes or fin plugs, are usually embedded into the underside of a surfboard during the surfboard manufacturing process. Generally a fin box or fin plugs consist of one or two slots which allow the receiving and securing of single-tabbed and two-tabbed removable fins respectively. There are many fin systems available that use various methods to retain a removable fin in the fin box or fin plug. Some fin systems allow fins to snap into the fin boxes or fin plugs while others require tools for installation and removal of a fin from its fin box or plugs. Many of these fin systems are designed to only accept removable fins of their corresponding unique design. More specifically, the unique fin attachment methods of the most systems do not allow removable fins from other incompatible systems to be securely fastened. This is a disadvantage for surfboard owners with these types of removable fin systems because as many surfboard owners desire to experiment with varying fin designs, shapes, and materials from systems other than the system embedded in their surfboard they are typically restricted to solely using fins originally designed to be accepted by the type of system in their boards. It is possible to remove the existing fin boxes or fin plugs from a surfboard by routing-out the existing fin boxes or fin plugs and embedding new fin boxes or plugs into the surfboard using resins and fiberglass. However, surfers rarely use this practice because it negatively impacts the overall structural integrity of the surfboard, which can decrease performance and increase the risk of surfboard or fin system failure and or breakage. The practice of replacing the original fin system on a surfboard can also add weight to the surfboard because of the added materials needed to embed the new fin system into the routed cavities. Not only are surfers sensitive to any increases in weight of their surfboards but also to the distribution of weight or “balance” of a surfboard. This fin re-routing and re-embedding method both adds weight and changes the optimal weight distribution or “balance” of a surfboard. The fin, fin system and fin accessory market is estimated to be at least $100 million annually and growing. This trend suggests that a mature market exists for related surf accessory products.
Prior art for fin adapters currently exist for limited number of removable fin systems. Examples of prior art include the 2005 U.S. Pat. Application 2007/0202760, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,497,752, and 7,285,031. In the mentioned prior art, the removable fin is attached to the adapter by angled set-screws which are threaded into the from the side of the removable fin system embedded in the water craft. This is a limiting factor and disadvantage because this prior art cannot be used with removable fin systems that use one angled set-screw positioned on the front part the removable fin system embedded on the under side of the surfboard.
At the time of this writing, research suggests that, over 90% of surfboards are manufactured with one of two removable fin systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,025 and 5,464,359. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,025 uses one set-screw positioned at the front part of the removable fin system embedded on the underside of the surfboard to secure a single-tabbed fin to said removable fin system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,359 uses two fin plugs that each contain one set-screw positioned on the side of the respective fin plug used to secure a two-tabbed removable fin to the underside of the surfboard. As mentioned earlier, sales for compatible removable fins and accessories are estimated to be $100 million industry and growing, reaffirming the demand for removable fins of these two removable fin systems. It is common for a surfboard owner to own multiple surfboards, which each contain one of these two removable fin systems. It is a disadvantage for the surfboard owner in situations like this because the surfboard owner must purchase multiple sets of fins for each respective removable fin system and bring multiple sets of fins for each removable fin system when traveling.
The present invention distinguishes over this art with an inventive attachment method that allows for a removable two-tabbed fin to be adapted using the present invention for compatibility with a removable fin system that uses one set-screw located on the front portion of the receiving fin box as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,025, which would otherwise not be possible.
The advantages of the present invention include, without limitation, the ability to securely fasten a two-tabbed removable fin to a single-tab fin box, which would otherwise not be possible.
In broad embodiment, the present invention is a removable surfboard fin adapter that enables removable fins, fin boxes and fin systems from different manufacturers to be compatible. Again, the surfing accessory market is major source of revenue for the growing $1 billion surf industry.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in the United States of America or elsewhere before the priority date of each claim of this application.